schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hurensohn Junior
Cyprian Wiley, besser als Hurensohn Junior bekannt, ist ein Charakter aus dem 2015 erschienenen Videospiel The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, wo er einer der Hauptschurken der Novigrad-Handlung ist. Junior ist einer der vier mächtigsten Verbrecherbosse Novigrads, hat sich aber schließlich mit Redanien verbündet und plant, einen Bandenkrieg in der Stadt zu entfachen, um Redanien die Eroberung zu ermöglichen. Darüberhinaus wird Junior von dem Hexer Geralt gejagt, da er über Informationen über dessen Ziehtochter Cirilla verfügt. Die Jagd endet schließlich in Juniors Anwesen in Oxenfurt, wo Geralt seine Informationen erhält und anschließend über Juniors Schicksal richten muss. Biographie Vergangenheit Wiley wurde als Sohn von Alonso "Hurensohn" Wiley geboren, der ein Verbrecherboss aus Novigrad war. Als Kind wurde er von seinem Vater oft misshandelt und entschloss sich schließlich, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten. Er organisierte die Ermordung seines Vaters und übernahm unter dem Namen "Hurensohn Junior" das Verbrecherimperium seines Vaters. Zu seinen kriminellen Einkommensquellen gehören eine illegale Kampf-Arena in der Kanalisation unter Gildorf sowie ein Kasino bei den Türmen der Tempelwache. Als einer der mächtigsten Verbrecherbosse Novigrads wurde Junior um 1270 herum ein Mitglied einer Allianz weiterer Verbrecherbosse, den Großen Vier, denen neben Junior auch der Bettlerkönig Francis Bedlam, der Zwerg Carlo "Hacker" Varese sowie Siggi Reuven angehörten. Die Großen Vier teilten Novigrad unter sich auf und gründeten eine Art Rat, um wichtige Geschehnisse in der Stadt zu bespechen und so für eine gewisse Ordnung zu suchen. Gleichzeitig hielt Junior eine lukrative Partnerschaft mit dem Hierarchen des Ewigen Feuers, Hemmelfart, aufrecht; Hemmelfart verkaufte ihm religiöse Fanatiker des Ewigen Feuers um in seinen Arenen zu kämpfen. Eines Tages wurde Junior von Ciri und Rittersporn kontaktiert. Diese benötigten seine Hilfe um ein magisches Phylakterium zu reparieren und waren verzweifelt. Dies nutzte Junior aus um im Gegenzug zu fordern, dass die beiden ihm Siggi Reuvens Schatz bringen. Nachdem er einige Zeit lang nichts mehr von Ciri hörte, ging er davon aus, dass diese ihn betrügen wollte und entführte einen von Ciris Freunden, den Halbling Dudu. Dadurch wollte er Ciri dazu verleiten, zu Dudus Rettung aufzubrechen, was ihm auch gelang. Gerade als er Dudu in seinem Haus auf der Tempelinsel folterte, drang Ciri durch ein Dachfenster in das Gebäude ein und konfrontierte Junior. Dieser offenbarte höhnisch, schon auf Ciri gewartet zu haben und zückte sein Schwert, um sie zu bekämpfen. Allerdings wurde er von Ciri überwältigt und niedergeschlagen. Ciri wandte sich nun Dudu zu um ihn zu befreien, allerdings stürmten Hurensohns Handlanger das Gebäude um Ciri an der Flucht zu hindern. Der Versuch misslang jedoch und Ciri und Dudu gelang es, zu entkommen. Schließlich schmiedete Hurensohn ein Bündnis mit den Redaniern und wurde von König Radovid beauftragt, einen Bandenkrieg in Novigrad anzufachen, damit das Chaos es Redanien ermöglichen würde, die Stadt zu erobern und einzunehmen. Hurensohn nutzte nur kurz darauf ein anberaumtes der Großen Vier um seine Befehle in die Tat umzusetzen. Hurensohn erhielt eine Einladung zum Treffen mit Reuven, Hacker und dem Betterkönig, tauchte dort aber nicht auf. Stattdessen schickte er einige bewaffnete Handlanger um die anderen drei Unterweltbosse zu töten. Alle Angreifer wurden aber von den Bossen mit Unterstützung von Geralt von Riva im Kampf getötet. Junior selbst tauchte unter und zog sich in ein von Radovid bereitgestelltes luxuriöses Anwesen in Oxenfurt zurück, welches er fortan von einer ganzen Armee seiner Handlanger bewachen ließ. Von Zeit zu Zeit kehrt er dennoch nach Novigrad zurück, um nach seinen Geschäften zu sehen. Dazu gehören auch sporadische Besuche in seine unterirdische Arena in Novigrad. Vom Hexer gejagt Geralt nimmt nun die Suche nach Junior auf sich, da dieser über Informationen über Geralts Ziehtochter Ciri verfügt. Wenn Geralt auf seiner Jagd Juniors Arena infiltriert und dort kämpft, erfährt Junior davon und sieht sich den Kampf von der Tribüne aus an. Nachdem der Kampf beendet ist, spricht Junior Geralt an und beglückwünscht ihm zu seinem Sieg. Er stellt sich vor und behauptet, ordentliches Handwerk zu schätzen zu wissen. Im selben Moment taucht der Arenameister Igor auf und ruft panisch, dass Hackers Zwerge in die Kanalisation eingedrungen sind und die Arena stürmen. Wütend ruft Junior Igor zu, dass er die Männer versammeln und die Zwerge vernichten soll und schreit, ob bitte endlich jemand den Hexer töten könne. Mit diesen Worten flieht Junior aus der Arena und zieht sich in sein Anwesen in Oxenfurt zurück. Dort vergnügt er sich mit Prostituierten, die er bestialisch behandelt und nach grausamster Tortur auch ermordet. Zur selben Zeit erfährt Geralt von König Radovid, dass Junior seinen Nutzen für die Redanier verloren hat und wo dieser sich versteckt hält. Entsprechend macht Geralt sich auf den Weg nach Oxenfurt, wo er Hurensohns Anwesen finden und auch betreten kann. Im obersten Stockwerk findet er Junior vor, der sich nach seiner Ermordung von insgesamt vier Prostituierten gerade das Gesicht wäscht. Als er sich umdreht und sich von Geralt konfrontiert sieht, will Hurensohn verärgert protestieren, wird aber sofort von dem Hexer niedergeschlagen. Panisch schreit Hurensohn um Hilfe doch Geralt entgegnet kalt, dass niemand kommen wird. Nachdem er seinen Frust an Hurensohn ausgelassen hat, verweist er auf einen Hocker, auf den Junior sich zu setzen hat. Er offenbart dann, nach einer jungen Frau und einem Barden zu suchen und erklärt Hurensohn kalt, dass dieser ihn jetzt besser nicht belügen sollte, da Geralt müde und wütend ist. Erneut fragt er nach der jungen Frau und will wissen, was mit ihr geschehen ist. Junior protestiert, dass die Frau ihn angegriffen hat und erklärt Geralt von seiner Vergangenheit mit Ciri. Er händigt Geralt auch das Phylakterium aus, welches er für Ciri reparieren sollte. Schließlich sinkt Hurensohn auf die Knie und fleht um Gnade; es ist Geralts Entscheidung ob er diese gewährt oder Hurensohn für all seine Verbrechen tötet. Sollte er Hurensohn am Leben lassen, verliert Hurensohn seine gesamte Macht und seinen Einfluss in Novigrad, nachdem Informationen über sein Bündnis mit Radovid ans Licht kommen. Galerie HurensohnDrohtDudu.jpg|Hurensohn droht Dudu HurensohnCiri.png|Hurensohn erwartet Ciri HurensohnInArena.png|Hurensohn spricht in der Arena Navigation en:Cyprian Wiley Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:The Witcher-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Gangster Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Vergewaltiger Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verhandler Kategorie:Saboteur Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Status abhängig von Spielerentscheidung